Tale Of A Hero IIs
by Proxima Alpha Centauri
Summary: Percy could not describe his feeling as he rode through the forest on blackjack. He did not even hear the two other horses as they rode either side of him. He could not control his tears as they streams down his face and into his mouth. Branches and thorns stretch his skin but he didn't care. How could she do this to him? What had he done to deserve it?
1. Chapter 1

No ones POV

Percy could not describe his feeling as he rode through the forest on blackjack. He did not even hear the two other horses as they rode either side of him. He could not control his tears as they streams down his face and into his mouth. Branches and thorns stretch his skin but he didn't care. How could she do this to him? What had he done to deserve it? He slowed down to let the horses get there breathe back. The two other horses stopped and Thalia and Nico came to view. They looked at him with pity in their eyes. He did not want pity. "Percy…" Nico began.

"What." Percy snapped back. He suddenly realised he was being too hash. "I'm sorry." He told Nico. "What are you doing here? You should have stayed at camp.

"And leave you," said Thalia. "No way." She rested an arm on Percy's shoulder

"I can't believe she did it." Said Nico

"So what are we going to do." Said Thalia. "We can't go back after what you said."

Flashback

Percy's POV

I looked up at the hill I called home. After three weeks on a visiting my mum, I was looking forward to seeing everybody. Conner, Katie, Chiron even Clarisse. But most of all Annabeth. I started to run the hill. When I got to the top a welcoming site meet my eyes. The eleven cabins stretched out in front of me. In a distance, I could see the climbing wall and in the sky rode a few Pegasus. I headed for my cabin. When I got there I notice that there was another bed with jeans that was not mine on the floor. I knew that that could only mean one thing ;I had a brother or sister.

I put down my backpack and headed of the big house. When I got there I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing cards.

"Well well, the hero Peter Johnson returns." Mr D said. His voice was dripping with sarcasms.

"Hello my dear boy Percy you have returned to us at last." Chiron said happily.

"Go and see Annabeth and Grover, they have got something to tell you." He said. I didn't tell them that I already knew. "We can talk later." I said goodbye and walked away, not knowing that this was going to be the last I talked to him.

Annabeth was in the arena fighting with some one I didn't give him much attention.

"Hello seaweed brain." she said.

"This is him." said the boy. He looked my up and down. I hated him at first site.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Ethan smith." He answered.

"Hello, who is you godly parent"

"Poseidon." he grin

No ones POV

Blackjacks voice in Percy head slapped him awake.

"Boss is you alright."

"Yes." he said all loud.

Thalia and Nico looked at him.

"Come on then, what are we going to do?"

"I have got some food." Thalia said.

"And I have got some food of the horses." Percy said. "One of the things I packed."

"What else have you packed seaweed brain." The names sent a burst of pain up his heart but he forced himself to carry on.

"My minotaur horn, some food, riptide and some cloths." He said.

"Come on then, let's go." Thalia said. She wheeled her Pegasus round and took off into the sky. Nico and me looked at each other, smiled and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

The warehouse was not the most comfortable place in the world but it was warm and dry and that was what I cared about. After getting some wood, Thalia had set it alight with some lightning and not we were sitting and toasting some marshmallows which we had "borrowed" from the shop. It was dark, which seem to suit Nico find, and the only light was from the fire.

Me and Thalia was silence except Nico who had burn his mouth.

"So what are we going to do?" Thalia said at last.

I was relieved; the silence was getting too much for me.

"We have to go back sometime," Nico said. "We can't live out here of ever, the monster will come."

He was right. Three children of the three most powerful Gods, out in the wild having a picnic with no magic force field to protect them. Easy meat for monster.

"We can keep on moving." Thalia said. "Anyway we are not scared are we?" she gave Nico a hard stare.

"No way." Nico said.

"Is that true son of Hades?" Said a gruff voice from the darkness which was followed by a three blood curled barks. The figure came out to reveal the Minotaur. On one side was Cerberus (guardian of the underworld) and on the other side the furies.

"Mrs Dodds." I said.

I reached for my pen. The last time I had see her it was in the under world where she had carried me (kicking and punching) to Hades. We were best buddies (not).

Thalia sat up and pressed her bracelet. It changed it to a shield with the gorgon (medusa) face on it. She then got her sword from the scabbard.

Nico got up and laid his hand on the ground. After a few seconds a sword made of stygian popped out of the ground. Before we could ready ourselves the minotaur charged.

I, who had fought him on two separate occasions, ran to meet him. I knew his weakness. All strength no speed. Our blades meet. Before he could give another hit, I stabbed. He was not excepting this and could only watch as he turned into golden dust.

The furies on the other hand were fighting Nico and Thalia. Nico had made Cerberus go to sleep and Thalia had hit two furies with lightning bolts.

Between us three we killed the last fury and sent Cerberus to the underworld via hole in the ground.

We sat in silence until Thalia finally said what was on my mind

"Is it me or wasn't those entire monster under the gods control."


End file.
